Ecrits d'une nuit
by zelinara
Summary: Venez vous perdre, voyager dans ces textes issus de ma première nuit insolite organisé par HPF. Voyager de l'Ecosse au Japon, évoluer dans les couloirs d'une école de magie à un grenier poussiéreux. Venez rire, sourire, vous émouvoir au grès des différents textes et des différents personnages.
1. Texte 1, 20 heure : Une rencontre écossa

**Voilà le** **premier** **texte que j'a écrit durant cette nuit. Il fallait répondre au défi scénaristique suivant : un personnage devait manipuler un poison.**

 **L'histoire est sortie de ma tête et elle se base sur l'univers crée par JK Rowling.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

Un voile sombre avait recouvert les highlands. Ce n'était pas normal. Nous étions encore en plein été. Cette partie de l'Europe n'aurait pas dû être envahis dans les ténèbres d'une nuit noire sans étoile alors que 22h n'avait pas encore sonné à la montre que portait la jeune fille blonde à son poignet.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ses explorations personnelles à la recherche du Ronflac cornu ou de toutes autres créatures que nombres de ses amies du temps de Poudlard croyaient totalement inventé. Elle était en mission pour le ministère. La région du Loch Ness et de sa capitale Inverness était en proie depuis plusieurs semaines à d'étranges phénomènes que même les sorciers du coin ne pouvaient expliquer. La seule chose de sûre était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Nessie comme aimait à appeler les moldus du monde entier le dragon aquatique qui y vivait calmement, seulement dérangé par les navires de croisière qui sillonnait le loch à sa recherche.

La nuit se fit plus dense, plus tangible ressentie Luna. Elle sorti la baguette de sa poche et lança un Lumos qui n'éclairait pas autant qu'il aurait dû. Elle avait refusé à être accompagné d'un membre du ministère, elle n'avait que peu confiance en ces personnes-là, mais ce dit-elle aurait pu au moins de demander à Rolf de l'accompagner dans sa mission.

Elle pouvait déjà éliminer le détraqueur et l'obscurus, la température ne baissait pas, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal. Cela devait être autre chose, se dit-elle. Elle senti alors une présence dans la plaine. Elle se retourna et lança d'une voix assurée : « Qui vas-là ? Montrez-vous ? » Avant de rajouter d'une voix plus douce « Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. » l'ombre commença à se rassembler en un point plus fixe comme si un drap noir se retirer. Elle vit apparaitre alors un homme vêtu d'un kilt, un poignard à la main gauche et une fiole contenant un liquide orangé qui ne ressemblait pas à du jus de citrouille. Cet homme était imposant. « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle encore. Il se passa une minute puis deux, cinq minutes avant qu'elle n'entende une réponse baragouinée avec un accent écossais des plus prononcé. Il ne se présenta pas, il disait juste qu'il chassait l'ombres des montagnes comprit-elle. L'ombre des montagnes, cela devait être la créature qui produisait cette nuit noire. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, ou plus exactement de la créature qui se trouvait derrière elle, le poignard tendu mais surtout la fiole de liquide orangé maintenant ouverte qui dégageait une forte odeur, une odeur indéfinissable mais qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille, du poison : un mélange de valériane, de verveine et d'autres produits plus difficiles les uns que les autres à se procurer mais qui avait un effet létal immédiat par simple contact qui plus est.

Elle comprit alors ce que ce monsieur qui lui avait paru d'un premier abord plutôt sympathique comptait faire. Il voulait mettre fin à la vie d'une créature très certainement incomprise. Elle fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle s'interposa. Elle essaya de l'immobiliser gentiment mais il évitait ses sortilèges sans pour autant l'attaquer pleinement. Elle finit par lancer un stupéfix qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine le faisant tomber vers l'avant, la fiole projetant son contenu létal droit devant, droit sur Luna. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait mourir. Elle l'acceptait, c'était ainsi. Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle pensait rendre son dernier souffle, rien ne vint. Elle respira une fois, puis deux et une dernière avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une cape noir gigantesque la protégeait, la coupait du monde. C'est alors qu'elle vit deux yeux rieurs mais aussi reconnaissant la regarder. Elle crût entendre un souffle et merci s'élevait dans les airs alors que le jour et le crépuscule revenait sur l'Ecosse.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce premier texte est fini. Qu'en avait vous pensé ? Aimez-vous la Luna décrite ? De quelle créature pensez-vous qu'il s'agit?**

 **J'attends vos retours.**


	2. Texte 2, 21 heure : Le grand voyage

**Deuxième texte issu de la nuit insolite du premier septembre. Il répond au défi scénaristique, pour lequel, un personnage ne devait pas maîtriser la langue du pays dans lequel il se trouvait.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Et comme toujours, l'histoire est de moi mais basé sur les personnages et l'univers crée par Jk Rowling.**

* * *

Le Japon, pays de tradition et de modernité, pays des samouraïs, des ninjas et des geishas faisait rêver depuis de nombreuses années sa fille : Rose, sa Rosie comme il aimait la surnommer depuis qu'elle était petite.

Il avait alors décidé de lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire, lui payer le voyage de ses rêves. Il n'en avait parlé à personne cela devait être une surprise pour tout le monde au Terrier. Et qu'elle ne fut-elle pas pour Rose et toute la famille réunie, elle lui avait sauté dans les bras, lui avait fait plein de bisous, elle ne lui en faisait plus depuis quelques mois et lui avait murmuré : « Merci papa, tu es le meilleur, je t'adore. »

Les jours, les semaines précédant le départ avaient filé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les derniers préparatifs avaient eu lieu, elle avait bouclé son sac. Elle était prête. Son Portoloin partait tôt le lendemain matin. Elle ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit, l'excitation et l'anticipation la tenant éveillée. Elle allait voyager seule, complétement seule. Elle n'avait pas voulu le croire quand son père, le plus protecteur des pères lui avait offert ce voyage mais elle avait vu le billet à son nom seul qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher encore aujourd'hui de regarder.

Son portoloin partait dans moins d'une heure, son père l'avait accompagnée à l'aire de transplanage. Il restait protecteur se dit-elle. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, il lui répéta pour la centième fois de la matinée. « Tu as bien tout pris Rosie ? Tu m'appelles au moindre souci et j'arrive. » Et, elle lui répondit pour la centième fois « Oui, papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. » Avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père et de se diriger vers le guichet où elle montra son billet. Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à son père.

Elle détestait toujours autant les voyages en Portoloin. Alors certes ils étaient plus rapides que les voyages en avion mais les avions c'était autre chose. Elle sourit en pensant au premier vol qu'elle avait fait avec ses parents et son frère pour aller en Italie. Elle avait aimé mais son père et son frère étaient devenus vert dès le décollage et encore plus au moment de l'atterrissage. C'était un comble pour un joueur de Quidditch.

Elle sortit de l'aire d'arrivée par le côté sorcier de la gare de Narita pour rejoindre son hôtel. Elle avait mémorisé le trajet avant de partir.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire son nom et demander sa chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne comprenait aucun mot qui sortait de la bouche de la réceptionniste. C'est alors qu'elle fit le lien, Japon, japonais. Un gros mot moldu lui vint en tête que sa mère pouvait dire quand elle croyait que personne ne l'entendait. Elle avait un problème, un gros problème. Elle avait oublié de lancer un sort de traduction avant de partir et elle n'en connaissait aucun. Elle, Rose Weasley, major de sa promotion à Poudlard, fille d'Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de tous les temps à Poudlard, avait oublié de se lancer un sort de traduction. « Argh ! lança-t-elle en l'air et levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors, Weasley. On ne comprend pas le japonais, lança une voix moqueuse dans un recoin. Rosie, on ne te changera jamais, fit de nouveau la voix, cette fois-ci plus douce. »

Rose reconnut aussitôt cette voix, elle n'eut pas besoin de le voir se détacher du mur, ni de voir son regard, ni ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Elle murmura interloquée alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. « Scorpius…

\- Oui, Rosie, répondit-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un doux baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle après ce chaste baiser les joues rougies.

\- Je visite, avec toi.

\- Mais comment ? lui demanda-t-elle toujours interloquée.

\- Ton père.

\- Mon père. Mon père… a payé le voyage pour toi aussi.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il ponctuant sa réponse d'un baiser. »

Finalement, elle n'avait plus de problème. Scorpius était là et à deux, ils y arriveraient et au pire elle utiliserai les mains et Scorpius lui dirai le sortilège à utiliser. Alors que Scorpius l'embrassait de nouveau, elle se dit que son père était vraiment le meilleur.

* * *

 **Et, c'est fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Un petit mot pour l'auteur, dites moi, ce qu'il vous a plus ou pas.**


	3. Texte 3, 22 heure

**Voilà le troisièm** **e** **texte que j'ai écrit durant cette nuit. Il fallait répondre au défi scénaristique suivant : le mot "zombie" dot apparaître dans le texte. Mais il répondait aussi au défi stylistique : placer tous ces homophones dans le texte : différent, différend, différant.**

 **C'est un texte très court...**

 **L'histoire est sortie de ma tête et elle se base sur l'univers crée par JK Rowling.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal allait commencer. Comme à son habitude Albus était assis entre sa cousine Rose et son meilleur ami Scorpius. Ils étaient tous les trois différents. Chacun avait leur personnalité. Son meilleur ami était discret et indulgent, il pardonnait tout et à tout le monde, surtout à Rose. Rose, elle était tout le contraire. Elle était le feu, hérité de sa tante, sa mère Ginny mais aussi de leur grand-mère, Molly. Elle s'emportait pour un rien. Elle se disputait avec tout le monde et pour un rien mais un différend ne durait jamais bien longtemps sauf avec Scorpius. Ils s'étaient encore une fois disputés au petit déjeuner pour un sujet idiot, une histoire de verres et d'assiettes, s'il se souvenait bien.

Alors que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal entrait dans la salle de cours, rose ouvrit la bouche et dit à une vitesse folle et du bout des lèvres : « Pardon, Mal… Scorpius », se reprit-elle.

Un miracle, se dit Scorpius. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, se dit-il alors qu'il venait à peine de prêter attention au cours, la différant. Il ne saisit qu'un mot dans le discours du professeur : « Zombie ». C'était quoi cette histoire encore.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce troisième texte qui est très court... Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou pas, ce qu'il vous as plus dans ce très court texte...**


	4. Texte 4, 23 heure

**Voilà le quatrièm** **e** **texte que j'ai écrit durant cette nuit. Il fallait répondre au défi scénaristique suivant : quiproquo.**

 **L'histoire est sortie de ma tête et elle se base sur l'univers crée par JK Rowling.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

Une rencontre en haut de la tour d'astronomie

Hermione arpentait les couloirs de l'école, elle voulait rejoindre la tour d'astronomie, le plus vite possible. Elle ne devait pas être en retard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre 23h affichait celle-ci, c'était bon, la constellation qu'elle souhaitait observer ne devait pas apparaître avant un quart d'heure, elle aurait juste le temps de monter les escaliers menant au toit d'observation. Elle ne courait pas, elle ne courait jamais dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie, c'était une question de principe. Non, elle marchait d'un pas vigoureux, d'un pas soutenu mais ne courait en aucun cas, contrairement à ce que pouvait dire ses deux meilleurs amis.

Alors qu'elle posait son pied sur la dernière marche, une main se posa sur épaule. Elle sursauta, faisant tomber tous les livres qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix fluette qui s'élevait derrière elle. « Ça va Hermione ? Tu as des joncheruines tout autour de ta tête.

Oui, répondit-elle en se retournant pour constater que c'était bien Luna qui se trouvait devant elle.

Tu es sûre, reprit celle-ci se plaçant sur la même marche qu'elle à sa hauteur. Tu n'as l'air pas bien, dit celle-ci, approchant son visage de la Gryffondor.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais souffla-t-elle contre les lèvres de la blonde qui se rapprochait des siennes dangereusement. Elle n'allait quand même pas, non, si, non, si, non… sa litanie intérieure de non, si fut interrompue par Luna.

Je chasse les joncheruines, lui sourit-elle en s'éloignant d'elle aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était rapprochée en lui tendant ses livres d'astronomie. Bonne observation, Hermione. Tu verras, le ciel est magnifique ce soir, finit-elle en descendant l'escalier de son pas léger si caractéristique. »

Le cœur d'Hermione reprenait un rythme normal alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la tour. Elle ne croyait pas aux joncheruines, mais Luna avait raison sur un point se dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit était vraiment magnifique.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce quatrième texte...**


	5. Texte 5, 00 heure : Quand cela fait boom

**Voilà le cinquièm** **e** **texte que j'ai écrit durant cette nuit. Il fallait répondre au défi scénaristique suivant : quelque chose doit exploser.**

 **L'histoire est sortie de ma tête et elle se base sur l'univers crée par JK Rowling.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

Quand cela fait boom...

Ils n'avaient jamais au grand jamais, vraiment été doué en potion. Ils faisaient exploser leurs chaudrons plus que de raison à chaque cours de potion. Ils avaient même une fois été virés du cours du Professeur Rogue en troisième année au bout de même pas une minute de classe car leurs deux chaudrons de manière simultanée avaient explosé en créant une très belle fumée de toutes les couleurs, si on leur avait demandé leurs avis.

Cela dit, ce n'était nullement une explication, quant à leur présence dans le grenier de leur mère, d'où ils avaient réussi à virer la goule deux heures auparavant et à l'enfermer dans un placard du couloir, un chaudron entre les deux roux. Il y avait un objet encore plus étonnant présent dans la pièce avec ces deux énergumènes que le chaudron remplit d'une mixture qui passait du brun à l'ambre, puis de nouveau au brun encore à l'ambré au rythme des différents tours de cuillère en bois que réalisait de manière concentrée l'un des jumeaux, l'autre jumeaux avaient posé sur ses genoux le dit objet, un livre qui ressemblait plus à un grimoire qui semblait très, très ancien et devant coûté une véritable fortune. « Tu es sûr George que l'on suit bien la recette ? lui demanda son frère. C'est normal, qu'elle change de teinte toutes les deux secondes ?

\- Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas Freddie ! Et, puis de toute façon, elle n'a pas encore explosé, ria-t-il.

\- Georgie, grinça son frère.

\- Ben quoi ! s'exclame celui-ci. C'est vrai, c'est notre record Fred, deux heures que l'on est là, deux heures que l'on touille, remue, mélange la potion et que l'on ajoute les différents ingrédients et elle n'a toujours pas explosé. D'ailleurs dans deux minutes dit-il en consultant sa montre, il faudra ajouter le mélange de poudre, mais fait attention Freddie, c'est une demi cuillère doseuse.

\- Bien, dit-il obéissant à la consigne de son frère en préparant le dose de poudre nécessaire.

\- Trente seconde, vingt-neuf, vingt-huit, vingt-sept, vingt-…

\- George, arrêtes de faire l'horloge parlante, l'interrompit-il.

\- C'était marrant Fred.

\- Parle pour toi, bougonna-t-il.

\- Cinq secondes, maintenant, dit-il à son frère pour qu'il jette la dose voulue. »

Mais ce qui devait se produire, quand une potion se trouvait entre les deux frères arriva. Alors que Fred ajoutait concentré la poudre, son frère le regardant et observant la réaction de la potion, la goule débarqua dans le grenier en faisant trembler le sol sur son passage, qui faisait tressauter les différent meubles, la potion et même les deux frères. Alors que Fred était entrain de finir de verser la poudre, un léger nuage de poudre s'éleva du sac qui contenait le reste de celui-ci, il flotta quelques instants au-dessus du chaudron et alors que la dernière particule atteignait la surface de la potion.

Un énorme tremblement se fit ressentir dans l'ensemble du terrier. Molly Weasley qui en-bas, dans sa chère cuisine préparait le repas du soir en ressentis les effets. Mais elle vit surtout le résultat. Juste en face d'elle posé proprement sur le sol devant sa fenêtre, son toit, le toit de sa maison reposait devant elle. Le tremblement qu'elle avait ressenti était une explosion. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, ils allaient l'entendre. « Fred ! George! cria-t-elle excédée, sa maison, ils avaient fait exploser son toit. »

Bien loin de toutes ces considérations techniques, dans le jardin Georges et Fred étaient explosés de rire. « Nouveau record, Freddie, deux heures et une minute sans faire exploser un chaudron. » Il n'eut que pour seule réponse le rire étouffé de son frère, alors qu'il voyait leur mère arriver le regard furieux, sa baguette magique pointée sur eux et dit alors d'une voix calme en détachant bien chaque mot démontrant sa colère : « Vous me réparez ça maintenant, et plus de potion dans ma maison. Si vous voulez faire exploser quelque chose, faites exploser votre appartement ou votre boutique, pas ma maison.

\- Oui, m'man, répondirent-ils en cœur comme des enfants pris en faute. »

Ils n'avaient pas réussi la potion qu'ils voulaient mettre en place et tester au magasin mais ils avaient bien rigolé se dit George en aidant son frère à se lever.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que les jumeaux vous auront fait rire ! Dès que j'ai vu explosions j'ai pensé à eux et à une potion...**


End file.
